Their First Child
by 177624601
Summary: Takes place between the last two chapters of A Night in Amity Park Park. Sam and Danny, now married, go through the trials of pregnancy. Please R & R. BTW, with the exception of the first one, each chapter is a day out of each month.
1. Prologue

"You alright, Sam?" Danny asked his new wife as she doubled over in pain, grabbing onto the kitchen counter for support, getting up to help her, walking her over to the table to sit her down.

"I-I'm fine, Danny. I just had a sudden cramp."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just a cup of coffee, please. Oh, and the Arts section."

"Very well. Here's the paper," He said as he took out a section of the newspaper and handed it to her, "And your coffee will be with you in a minute." Said Danny as he set about making the drink.

"Thanks, hon." Sam said when he presented her with a mug full of hot coffee, kissing her on the cheek. Sam was about halfway through her beverage when she felt the need to excuse herself. As she sat on the toilet, she saw a red stain on her underwear.

"Don't worry, Sam, you're perfectly healthy." Said Dr. Michael Conrad, Sam's Gynecologist. "However, I _am_ going to write out a prescription for you."

Sam went to CVS, picked up her prescription, and headed home.

"Is something the matter, Sam?" Danny asked as she stood by the bathroom sink.

"Danny," Said Sam as she walked out of the bathroom, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Sam placed a hand over her stomach. "We're going to have a little visitor pretty soon." Danny's arms snaked around her waist, his hands meeting at the small of her back.

"That's excellent news. God, I love you." Danny said as he pulled Sam in to a long, burning kiss.


	2. Month 1

Waking up, Danny stretched as he let out a yawn. It was only two weeks ago he found out he was going to be a daddy. He was so happy. A grin crawled across his face as he looked at his beautiful wife as she slept. They'd only been married a few weeks, and already a new Fenton was on his or her way.

He whispered her name a few times, trying to wake her up. Finally, he decided to try the old Snow White/Sleeping Beauty method.

"Prince Charming." Sam said as he kissed her on the cheek, waking her up.

"Sleeping Beauty."

It was in the middle of breakfast when Sam got up and ran to the bathroom. Sensing a red flag, as it were, Danny got up and followed her, rubbing her back as she knelt by the toilet. "Thanks, Danny." She said as he helped her to her feet.

"No problem." He responded as she brushed her teeth. "Can I assume, then, that you won't be finishing breakfast?"

"No, not today."

_Whoever came up with the title "morning sickness" evidently never _had _morning sickness._ Sam thought to herself as she swished around some fluoride that she had in her purse after her fourth trip to the restroom that day at work. Danny, meanwhile, was home on the internet, looking up ways to help Sam through it.

"Danny, I'm home."

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"I had about six bouts of 'morning sickness' today. That's pretty much it. What'd you do today?"

"I looked up ways to help you through your morning sickness. As a matter of fact, I made you some gingerbread men with a hint of wheat germ. They say ginger and wheat germ help treat it." he said, presenting her a plate full of little brown men with frosting faces.

"Aaw, thank you." She said, taking a bite of one.

"Would you like some tea? Tea also has ginger in it, so I thought, well, you know…" he said, trailing off.

"I'd love some."

"What flavor do you want? I bought every kind I could get."

"Oh, I don't care."

"Here you go." Danny said a few minutes later as he placed a warm, steaming mug before Sam. "Some Irish Breakfast tea with some lemon."

Sam tasted it. "Could you make it with just a spoonful of cream and a dash of sugar?"

"Sure." He replied, taking the mug.


	3. Month 2

Danny may not have known much about pregnancy (something he didn't hesitate to admit), but he was a lot of help throughout the whole morning sickness ordeal, something Sam was grateful for and easily admitted. He always made sure she had plenty of Vitamin B6 and other nutrients to help quell the vomiting. Not that she didn't do things for herself, like splitting each all three meals into six. She also ate enough so that she didn't get hungry, and always obeyed her cravings whenever she'd get them, no matter how odd. Example: today, before she got off work, she had a slice of pizza. The topping? Pickle slices.

"So, Sam," Danny said that night as they sat down to dinner, " anything interesting happen to you today?"

"Not really. You?"

"I spoke with Tucker today. You know he's thinking of asking Valerie on a date?"

"Good for him."

"Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Danny asked that night as they sat on the couch. Danny massaged her feet, kissing her toes as he went along.

"Only about once a week." She said as his strong fingers caressed the sole of her right foot. "Danny, I'm getting another craving."

"What do you want?"

"A salad."

"What would you like for your dressing?"

"Chocolate syrup, please."

The next evening, Sam and Danny had their parents over for dinner just so they could break the news to them.

"Mom, dad, Thurston, Lydia, Sam and I have some great news: Sam and I, we're expecting." Danny said as Sam put her hand over her stomach.

"Sammykins, congratulations." Lydia Manson said as her and Thurston took their daughter's hand.

"We're proud of you, dear. Remember, if the two of you ever need anything, never hesitate to ask."

If the Mansons were composed, the Fentons were the exact opposite. "Oh, honey, we're so proud of you!" Maddie said as she wrapped Danny in a bear hug.

"Mom…can't…breathe." Danny choked out as Maddie let go.

"So, Danny, Sam has a bun in the oven, does she?" Jack asked, ruffling Danny's hair. "So, how far along is she?"

"Two months."

"Sam, Honey, congratulations again on the child." Maddie said that night after dessert.

"Thank you, Maddie."

"Lydia and I wish to congratulate you, Daniel," Thurston said, "on your first child, and we apologize for ever doubting you. We're sure you'll be an excellent father. However, If you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt my Samantha in _any_ way, my lawyers and I will serve you with a subpoena so fast, your head will spin."

"Don't worry, sir," Danny said, biting his tongue, holding back what he was really thinking, "I love Sam too much to hurt her."


	4. Month 3

Danny woke up to an empty bed, the sound of Sam retching into the toilet in the background. "Morning, Sam." He said as he knelt beside her. Danny grabbed her arm and applied pressure a few inches away from the wrist, helping to hold her up with his other arm.

"Thanks, Danny. I'd kiss you, but-"

"It's understandable." Danny grabbed her head and kissed her on the brow, even if it was a _little_ sweaty. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, aside from that little episode just now and my feet feeling kind of swollen, I'm fine." She said, grabbing a toothbrush.

"That's good. Feel like having breakfast today?" Sam nodded. "Good. I'll make pancakes.

"You know what I like in them." Sam said, spitting out the minty foam.

"Right, soy milk and egg substitute with fake maple syrup on top. Got it."

As Sam sat down at the breakfast table, Danny presented her with a serving of blueberry pancakes about 1/3 larger than his, which, incidentally, were made with real eggs and milk and covered in real maple syrup.

"Dan, honey, would you mind picking up some lemons today?" Asked Sam a half hour later as she walked out of their room fully dressed, having taken her shower before finding an outfit.

"Sure. Have a great day at work." Danny replied, kissing her on the lips as she walked out the door.

Not only were they out of lemons, but ginger and anything containing Vitamin B6, Danny observed as he searched his local Stop & Shop. He had a pound of lemons and a one pound bag of ginger. All he needed was some green beans and bananas. He was heading through produce when he heard a familiar voice yell out "Danny?"

"Hey, Jazz. What're you doing home? I thought you were teaching psychiatry at that college."

"I'm visiting mom and dad this week over summer vacation. I have to go back in a few days. How are things with you and Sam?"

"Things are great. We're expecting a child. Sam's at the end of her first trimester."

"Hey, that's great! You must be so proud."

"I am."

"So, how's Tucker?"

"He's going out with Valerie and is considering running for senate.."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" She said, pulling Danny into a bear hug so crushing, it could have rivaled their mother's.

"Jazz…can't…breathe."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's ok." Danny said, grateful for the ability to breathe.

"Danny, my back's killing me, would you mind?" Sam asked that night as she sat down on the couch. Danny leaned over the back of the couch as Sam sat forward, shivers going down her spine as his hands worked their magic down her back.

"I saw Jazz today. Apparently she's home for a week on summer vacation. She sends her congratulations to us, Tuck, and Val."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get me a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, heavy on the ranch dressing?"

(A/N: The ice cream Sam wanted used to be Rocky Road, until DigitalPhantom alerted me to ingredients found in marshmallows that Sam would find objectionable.)


	5. Month 4

Danny woke up. Knowing perfectly well where Sam was, he set about making breakfast. It was a few minutes later when he heard Sam's keys in the door, home from her now daily morning jog. Of course, they were both glad that her morning sickness had subsided a few weeks ago.

"Hey hon. Hmm, that smells good, what is it? I'm starving"

"French toast, it'll be ready shortly."

Danny gazed at Sam, his beautiful wife. Something about the pregnancy had changed her whole demeanor a little. She was still a little Goth, a phase she had never really grown out of, and was as independent as ever, but there was something new about her that Danny couldn't quite put his finger on.

Perhaps it was the glow she received whenever she put her hand on her belly, which by now had become rather pronounced. Maybe it was the way she smiled a little as she slept. Now that he thought of it, it seemed to come from that sparkle in her beautiful indigo eyes that she felt whenever the baby moved. Whatever it was, he loved her for it.

"So, doctor, can you tell what gender the baby is?" Danny asked DR. Clemenza as she ran the ultrasound device over Sam's stomach.

"No, not yet. Why, do you want to know?"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

Sam gave a little gasp as they sat on the verandah of a local Italian restaurant.

"What is it, Sam?" Danny asked, looking up from his chicken ptarmigan.

"The baby's kicking. Want to feel?"

"Sure." Danny said as he put his hand on her belly, feeling a small shove in response. "Hey, what do you know?"

"Oh, Danny, don't forget that we're having Tucker and Valerie over for dinner tonight."

"That's right. What kind of wine do you want?"

"Danny, you know I can't drink that stuff when I'm pregnant. What are you trying to do, kill the baby?"

Danny smacked himself in the face. "That's right, I forgot."

"I'm sowwy. Daddy doesn't think sometimes, does he? No, he doesn't." Sam spoke to her tummy.

"Don't tell me you ladies are going to start ganging up on me _this_ early."

"'Ladies?' What if it's a boy?"

"Then him and I can gang up on _you_." Danny replied, lightly poking her in the shoulder.

"Hey, Tuck." Danny said that night as he opened the door.

"Hey, Danny. Is Valerie here yet?"

"No, she's not. Hey, Sam and I have something to show you." Danny said as he led Tucker to the living room where Sam was standing.

"Hey, Tuck."

"Hey, Sam. You look…_wow_." Tucker said as he noticed her physique.

"'Wow? _Wow?_"

"Now, Sam-" Said Danny.

"He means I look fat!"

"He didn't mean it that way." Danny said, trying to placate her as she ran past them, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom, sobbing. "You wait here." He said, pointing to Tucker.

"What'd I say?" Tucker asked himself as Danny bolted after her.

Danny remembered the last time she'd had a mood swing this hostile. It was a couple of weeks ago, when they were watching "Casablanca." Danny had said something about Ingrid Bergman being a very pretty woman. Bad move. Sam didn't let him back for a week. Thankfully his parents let him use his old room.

"Sam? It's Danny. Listen, Tucker didn't mean what he said that way. He was just surprised is all." No matter how much he pleaded, Sam wouldn't budge. It was only when Valerie rang the bell that Sam decided to head downstairs.

"Hey, Val."

"Hey, Sam. You look great!" Valerie said as she, too, noticed Sam's condition

"Thanks. Tucker said I look 'wow,' which I took totally the wrong way."

"I know. Men can be so insensitive." Danny and Tucker exchanged here-they-go-again-ganging-up-on-us-men looks.

"Actually, Danny can be pretty sensitive. I don't know how I'd have gotten through the morning sickness without him."

"Thanks, Sam." Danny said, wrapping his arms around Sam, kissing her on the neck.

"Oh, get a room, you two." Tucker and Valerie chorused. Tucker and danny behaved like perfect gentlemen that night, pulling out the seats for the ladies, filling their drinks, etc.

"Sam, dinner was wonderful." Valerie said over dessert.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, what are you going to name the baby?"

"We were planning on announcing that on the day of its birth."

"Speaking of announcements," Tucker replied, getting up from his seat, kneeling by Valerie's side, producing a small, dark box, "Valerie Rebecca Grey, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Oh, Tucker. Of course I will!"


	6. Month 5

Sam woke promptly at 5:00 as her alarm clock went off. Slipping quietly out of bed so as not to wake Danny, she sat on the floor and did a few stretches before she changed into her sweat suit and went out jogging, the brisk September morning air making her feel more alive than ever. _Guess I'm not the only one awake at this hour._ Sam thought as she felt the infant squirm inside her. One little trick she had learned by herself was that patting her belly where the infant's derriere should be helped calm it as it shifted.

"Would you guys like to know the sex?" Dr. Clemeza asked as she moved the ultrasound device over Sam.

"No thanks, we've agreed to wait until after the birth to find out." Sam replied.

"Well, Sam, it seems that you've put on a few pounds since your last visit." The doctor said as Danny and Sam sat at her desk.

"So, are you saying I should lose weight?"

"Actually, it's healthy for a woman as far along as you to put on weight, so no."

"That's good."

"That's very good. So far your pregnancy's been going along just fine."

"So, Danny, I was wondering what we're going to do about painting the nursery." Sam asked on the ride home.

"I was thinking that we could paint it white, and then, when the baby comes along, we paint it blue if it's a boy."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Well, knowing your disdain for the color pink, I was thinking pastels."

"How about purple if it's a girl, red if it's a boy?"

"Why don't we compromise and paint the nursery dark blue with a purple trim, no matter what the kid's gender is?"

"How about sky blue with an amethyst trim?"

"Very well, then."

Sam awoke that night to find herself flying over the city, cradled in the arms of her husband, who landed by a very familiar looking spot at the local park. "Recognize this bench, Sam?"

"This is where you propose to me. Oh, Danny," Sam replied, tears welling up in those deep, violet eyes, "I love you so much."

"And I love you, too. I'd die for you, Sam." He said, the sincerest expression on his face. As they sat, Danny reached through the bench, pulling out two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple cider, which had been chilled by the night air. They sat there, just the two of them, under the stars, not saying anything. They didn't need to. Sam gazed into his sparkling emerald eyes, those eyes that promised and meant everything to her. Seizing the moment, she leaned in, taking her time, until finally they were no longer separate, but two bodies moving as one.


	7. Month 6

Danny woke to Sam looking at herself in mirror on the wall with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Danny?" she asked, still facing the mirror.

"Hm?"

"Do you still find me attractive?"

"Oh, Sam," he said, walking up to her, arms snaking around her waist, embracing her topless back, burying his face in her neck, "You'll always be beautiful to me."

"Please don't." She said as Danny moved his hands from her waist to her breasts.

"I'm sorry." He said, removing them, bringing them to the top of her belly. "Tender?"

"A little. I love you."

"I love you, too." Danny said as Sam turned her face to him. He kissed her on the cheek. Danny felt her belly give a little push against his hand. "I think someone wants to say 'good morning.'"

"Good morning." Sam said as she spoke to her tummy.

"You know, Danny," Sam said that afternoon, "doctors say that when the fetus reaches six months, it can hear external noises even though it's still inside the womb. They recommend playing music and reading to the baby, since it's believed that it helps raise the child's IQ."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we may want to follow their advice. I bought these at the Salvation Army today when I went to drop off those old jackets." She said as she dumped a grocery bag full of "Clifford the Big Red Dog" and "Curious George" books.

"I used to love these books as a child." Danny said with a wistful grin, picking up one of the "Clifford" stories.

That night, Sam and Danny sat lengthwise, Sam dozing in Danny's lap as they listened to some soothing music.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when we fought Ember and Youngblood because of music like this?"

"Yes."

"I remember…" She said as she closed her eyes, her head falling into his chest, fast asleep. Danny eased himself out from under her. Once free, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to bed. He kissed her on the forehead and bade her good night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write when it comes to this trimester. The next one, though… oh boy. Mood swings, aching feet, tears. Poor Danny. Oh, and Sam's going to be having some trouble too. Oh, this is going to be fun,


	8. Month 7

Danny hugged his wife around the waist as she cooked breakfast. She chuckled as he felt a bump where her belly button used to be.

"You sure you don't mind making breakfast?"

"Danny, you've made breakfast almost everyday since we found out. It's the least I could do."

"Well, thanks." He said as he laid a kiss on her neck. Sam grinned as she felt his stubble. She loved the way it scratched against her, so rough, so masculine, so sexy...

"So are those real eggs?"

"Huh, what?" She asked, having been jerked out of her reverie. "You wish, hotshot. You want real scrambled eggs, you make them yourself."

"Oh, 'hotshot' am I?" He asked as he tickled her recently formed outie.

"Stop that!" Sam replied as she burst out laughing, dropping the spatula, her hands trying to separate Danny's hands as his thumbs rubbed the sensitive area. "You sit down." She stated, victorious. "On second thought, keep an eye on the eggs." Sam ran off to the bathroom.

"I thought we were done with morning sickness!" Danny called out.

"It's not morning sickness. The baby just thought it'd be fun to use my bladder as a punching bag." She replied as Danny helped himself to some breakfast. "So, are we dead yet?" She asked as Danny read the newspaper obituaries, a habit of his.

"Not yet." Danny replied, taking a sip of coffee. "I thought I'd finish painting the nursery today. No, you can't help." He finished, cutting off Sam's reply.

"Ugh, Danny-"

"No, Sam."

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?" She asked, a little irritated. "Perhaps you haven't noticed, Danny, but a woman can do anything a man can do, and just as well."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, her anger growing.

"Because I don't want you hurting the baby by breathing in the paint fumes!"

"I'll wear a mask!"

"There's still a risk, Samantha!"

"There are always risks, _Daniel_! What about the risk you took when you walked into your parent's dormant ghost portal?"

"A. I was a stupid kid back then, and B. you convinced me to do it, and C. there wasn't another life on the line! You have a life growing inside you, Sam. Do you really want to risk giving birth to an unhealthy child?" He added, regaining his cool.

"You're right, Danny. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Sam. It was just your hormones talking. Can you forgive me for calling you 'Samantha'?"

"Only if you forgive me for calling you 'Daniel'."

"It's cool. Actually, I kind of like the way 'Daniel' sounds."

Danny sighed as he looked at the room. The walls had been finished and were now a pale blue. All he had left to do were the borders and the windowsill, which they had agreed would be violet. Putting on an old Harley-Davidson t-shirt that his dad had been about to throw out (read "that his mom was making him throw out"), he opened the window and set to work, masking tape having already been set up so that the border would be as precise as possible.

Later that morning, he went downstairs to make himself a turkey sandwich, only to find Sam asleep on the couch. Chewing his lunch, he watched her breathe in and out, a slight grin across her lips as she dozed. As quietly as possible, he went to the closet, pulled a camera off the top shelf, and captured the Kodak moment. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he resumed his work as he ate.


	9. Month 8

Sam put the kettle on as she waited for Danny to wake up. Rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat, she finally decided to toast some cinnamon raisin bagels as she got out the non-dairy cream cheese. As the steam caused the kettle to whistle, she grabbed a mug Danny had bought her one night years ago when they went to go see a touring production of "Les Miserables." The mug was dark blue, with the title of the show on one side, a famous image of young Cosette, a little girl dressed in rags, on the other. Dressed in her pajamas and a bathrobe, she grabbed her tea and decided to have her breakfast out on the patio. She loved waking up at this time, the pale blue light gentle to her eyes, the cold December air causing the steam to rise off her beverage.

"Good morning. Mrs. Fenton. Here's your paper."

"Thanks, Tommy." Sam said to the young paperboy as he walked up the driveway. "I'll be right back." Getting up, she walked into the kitchen, returning with some money. "Here's your tip."

"Gee, thanks. Merry Christmas." Said the boy as he accepted the five dollars and walked off, crunching through the snow.

"You, too." As she sat, she allowed herself to be swallowed up in the folds of Danny's exceptionally thick bathrobe. Ordinarily she would have worn hers, but she had always loved his earthy aroma of freshly cut grass after a summer shower, made all the more noticeable thanks to the hormones coursing through her body.

Sam pulled the robe tighter, the air around her growing even colder as she read the Arts section. She grinned as a voice behind her whispered "Good morning."

"Hi Danny."

"You stole my bathrobe, you little thief." He said, playfully, as he turned visible..

"Well, why don't you take me in? We can play 'Good Cop/Bad Cop' and we can leave the good cop out here."

"Naughty girl." He said as he kissed her roughly on the cheek. Walking back inside, he called behind him "I'm going to boil some Tea. Want anything?"

"No, thanks."

A few minutes later, Danny came out in a fleece pullover and a pair of sweatpants. He sat down beside Sam, placing a bowl of honey-covered oatmeal and some rich, Columbian coffee before him on the table.

Between Sam's Lamaze class and errands, the two of them had a pretty full day. After a few hours of running around, they decided to stop at a little mom-and-pop Greek pizzeria.

"Here's your check, sir." Said Arian, their waitress.

"Thank you." Danny replied, glancing at the twenty-something who was a little mite of a thing. "Ok, Sam, let's play a little game called 'What Did Danny do Now?'" He asked later in the car, responding to the cold shoulder that she was giving him.

"I'll take 'Gazing at the Waitress' for 200, Alex."

"'Gazing?' Sam, I wasn't gazing at her, I barely even looked at her."

"How come you never look at me the same way you used to?"

"Sam, you're as beautiful as the day we went on our first date."

"Am I? Or am I just your fat, ugly, pregnant cow of a wife?"

"Sam, you're not fat, ugly, or a cow, and your pregnancy only makes you more beautiful."

Sam's mood changed instantly. "Aw, that's so sweet."

It was at that instant that Danny had a Tucker moment. "Rest assured that I only looked at her the same way I would anyone else." Open mouth, insert foot.

"GET OUT!" She screamed as she dropped him off in front of FentonWorks. Danny returned home that night, a carton of Hershey's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream, Sam's favorite, in his hands.

"Sam, I just want to say that I'm sorry." He said as he presented her with a sundae laden with those dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting she liked, with those little gummy bats on top.

"No, Danny, I'm sorry for kicking you out. I was just having a pretty bad mood swing. I HATE PREGNANCY HORMONES!" She yelled, scaring Danny a little, her anger giving way to sobs.

"I forgive you, just please don't hurt me." He replied. "Sam, I just want you to know that no one can take you away from me. Not that waitress, not Paulina, no one."

Danny put in one of Sam's favorite movies, "The Elephant Man", which was halfway over when Sam fell asleep. He let her head fall on his shoulder as he breathed in her scent of lilac and ginger, his hand feeling her waist move up and down as she breathed. As soon as the movie was over, he went picked her up bridal style, went intangible, and flew her into the bedroom, gently placed her in bed, and tucked her in, seeing as how she'd changed into her pajamas by the time he returned.

"Good night, Swan." He said, calling her by her pet name as he kissed her on the forehead.


	10. Month 9

A/N: Here it is, the big day! I've been itching to write this chapter for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was sleeping peacefully when, all of a sudden, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain coming from her hips.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked as her movements woke him.

"The baby's coming." She said, sweating profusely.

With that, Danny bolted out of bed. Changing into literally the first shirt and pants he could find, he slipped into a pair of sneakers and grabbed Sam's overnight bag. He picked her up bridal style and flew her out to the car. She experienced a few more contractions as Danny helped her into the backseat. He put her duffel bag into the trunk and drove off. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed.

"Amity Park General Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Danny Fenton. I'm just calling ahead to request a room in the maternity ward. Do you have anything?"

"Fenton…Fenton…" Danny heard the young man mutter over the phone as Sam screamed in the background. "Ah, yes, you're in room 226."

"Thanks a lot. We'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." Danny said, clicking the "off" button. "Don't worry, Sam, we'll be there shortly, just hang on."

"I'll try."

When they got there, Danny helped her out of the car, into the lobby, and into a wheelchair as another contraction came over her. An orderly helped them find the room they were staying in. It was there they were greeted by a kindly, middle aged doctor.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Bell, but you can call me John. You must be the Fentons."

"Yes, I'm Danny and this is my wife, Sam."

The doctors waited as Danny and Sam went into the bathroom so he could help her change into her hospital gown.

"Ready?" Dr. Bell asked as Danny helped Sam walk to the bed.

"Ready." Sam replied as she laid down.

"Would you like some painkillers?"

"Yes, I would."

They had been in the hospital room a few hours, and Danny was starting to feel a little hungry.

"Hey, Doc, I'm going to get a sandwich, but if you guys could page me when her contractions are a few minutes apart, that would be great."

Danny was about 2/3 of the way to the cafeteria when he heard a voice over the intercom saying "Mr. Fenton to the Delivery Room, Mr. Fenton to the Delivery Room." He raced down hallway after endless hallway, found the elevators to be agonizingly slow, and almost got himself lost, but he found the room in time.

"How far apart are they, John?"

"Two minutes."

"Danny?" Sam asked weakly.

"I'm here, baby." Danny said as rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Sam let out a huge scream. "Just breathe, Sam. That's it." He said as Sam crushed his hand in a vice-like grip.

"Come on, Mrs, Fenton, you can do it."

Danny watched as sweat beaded on Sam's forehead, the EKG machine going off the charts. Her face contorted in pain, Danny cheered her on.

"If I come out of this alive, you are going to pay, Fenton." Sam said, snarling.

"Just once more, Mrs. Fenton." Dr. Bell stated.

With an almighty scream, Sam gave one last push.

"Danny, I'm sorry about what I said."

"I forgive you, Sam."

On January, 18th, at 3:18 AM, Daniel James Fenton, Jr. was brought into the world, a healthy 7 pounds, eleven ounces.


End file.
